~*Magical Child*~
by Squee's Silver Kitten girl
Summary: Okay, soo It's not about Lily/James... it's about Their daughter they must let go.. Well.. the first Chapter is the Prologue... PG13 for later things that will happen... Okay.. I added some two chapter 2..
1. Prologue

1 Magical Child  
  
A woman with long orange hair and emerald green eyes and a man with messy black hair and blue eye walked fast down the streets of Duluth Minnesota, in the U.S… The woman held a baby; the baby had emerald green eyes that changed shade of green with her mood.. and black messy hair, her dress was green and had little silvery red stars and a little green bow (with silvery red stars on it) in her hair. "Lily.. Do we have to do this?" the man said. "James.. Dumbledore told us to do this.. Voldemort wants her.. he'd raise her with hate.. He wont ever look here!" Lily whispered. "Lily we have the- " "James it's NOT safe!" James looked at her and nodded. "Lily, I guess.. we should do it.. she's already showing the signs of one.." "Oh.. I know.. When the time comes.. she'll find out.." Lily said. James put his arm around Lily. "Don't worry James.. We'll see her again.." "Maybe.." James whispered softly. The baby's eyes started to tear. She started making those little baby noises and hugged her mother's arm and fell a sleep looking at her father's eyes… Lily and James smiled and then stopped and when up the steps to a lovely house.. "My Aunty Jane's house.." Lily whispered. James and Lily knocked on the door and Aunty Jane came to the door. She had blond hair and green eyes. "Y-you're here! All ready!" She said. She looked pale. "Aunty Jane, we can't stay.. we left Harry with Sirius.. and he inst the best with children.. taking care of them.." Lily said. She started to cry. James looked like he was going to cry too. "Bye, bye, Vicky Potter, have a great life," The two parents said leaving. 


	2. 4 years later

1 Magical Child  
  
A woman with long orange hair and emerald green eyes and a man with messy black hair and blue eye walked fast down the streets of Duluth Minnesota, in the U.S… The woman held a baby; the baby had emerald green eyes that changed shade of green with her mood.. and black messy hair, her dress was green and had little silvery red stars and a little green bow (with silvery red stars on it) in her hair. "Lily.. Do we have to do this?" the man said. "James.. Dumbledore told us to do this.. Voldemort wants her.. he'd raise her with hate.. He wont ever look here!" Lily whispered. "Lily we have the- " "James it's NOT safe!" James looked at her and nodded. "Lily, I guess.. we should do it.. she's already showing the signs of one.." "Oh.. I know.. When the time comes.. she'll find out.." Lily said. James put his arm around Lily. "Don't worry James.. We'll see her again.." "Maybe.." James whispered softly. The baby's eyes started to tear. She started making those little baby noises and hugged her mother's arm and fell a sleep looking at her father's eyes… Lily and James smiled and then stopped and when up the steps to a lovely house.. "My Aunty Jane's house.." Lily whispered. James and Lily knocked on the door and Aunty Jane came to the door. She had blond hair and green eyes. "Y-you're here! All ready!" She said. She looked pale. "Aunty Jane, we can't stay.. we left Harry with Sirius.. and he inst the best with children.. taking care of them.." Lily said. She started to cry. James looked like he was going to cry too. "Bye, bye, Vicky Potter, have a great life," The two parents said leaving.  
  
4 years later  
  
Vicky was a loveable child, sweet, kind, and asked lots of questions! She skipped down the sidewalk.. it was a sunny hot day and Vicky was wearing baggy shorts (light brown) and a baggy tang top (bright pink) and had her black hair in a ponytail and her bangs were right above her eyes. She hummed as she skipped. She smiled and waved as she passed people. She finally got to her friends house, Nicky Salfar. Vicky smiled and ran to the house.  
  
"Hi, Victoria," a young lady said. "Hi, Mrs. Salfar!" Vicky said cheerfully." Vicky?! Is that you?" Nicky yelled running in. Nicky had Brown curly wild hair to her elbows that the top part (in the back) was in a ponytail and her bangs that went below her eyes. Vicky truly loved her accent.. it was British. "Hello Nicky!" Vicky said smiling. "Hey Vicky! I'm SOO happy to see you! I haven't seen you since… a week!" Nicky said hugging her friend. "Mum, we're going outside, okay?" Nicky yelled. "Fine Honey!"  
  
""So.. Vicky.. How is it with your Aunty Jane?" Nicky asked, looking at her friend with concern. "Fine.. she's pushing me into being perfect.." Vicky said. "Oh…" Nicky said sighing. Vicky sighed looking up at the sky.. she remembered that morning..  
  
~*Flash back*~  
  
"Vicky, you have to grow up. Stop drawing those stupid pictures of magic and get ready for when you have to go to school!" Aunty Jane told Vicky. "I'm ONLY 4! Let me live!" Vicky yelled at her Aunty. "Vicky… soon.." "I don't care! I'm leaving. I'll be back at 4:00."  
  
~*End of flashback*~  
  
Vicky looked at her watch. "Hey, Nicky, I have to leave.. its 3:30 and it takes a while to get to my house.." Vicky told her best friend. "My mum will give you a ride!" Nicky said. Nicky went inside and asked her mom and she said yes.  
  
Vicky looked out the window of the car in horror. There was a crime scene out side her house! Vicky ran out of the car and through all the people. "Where's my Aunty?! Where's MY Aunty?!?!" Vicky yelled. She spotted her Aunty on the floor.. Covered in blood. Vicky screamed. "Kid, KID!" Someone said by her. Vicky turned tears in her eyes. "Is this your Aunty?" Vicky nodded. "Well.. the killer was looking for something.. He most likely killed your Aunt then searched your rooms.. but everything looks not out of place.. Do you know anyone who would want to do this?" He asked. "No, sir, Aunty Jane doesn't really have any friends or enemies.." Vicky whispered. "Well, do you have any other family?" "Not that I know of."  
  
Vicky turned and ran to her Aunt's side. "I'M SORRY AUNTY!!! I'M SORRY! SO SORRY!" Vicky cried. Vicky kneeled right next to her. "I love you.." she whispered. Vicky looked at her Aunt. She looked so scared… Then she saw a note in her hand! "What the-" she muttered. She took the took the note just before the police took her away.. "I'M SORRY AUNTY!" She screamed.  
  
Vicky sat in the police car.. she was covered in blood.. All over her.. She took the not and opened it.. it was very sloppy.. but she could read it.. it read:  
  
Vicky I love you so much.. Never Forget that! NEVER! Oh my god! Sorry.. I let you down- you a  
  
VICKY POTTER I SHALL GET YOU  
  
The last part was.. written in blood.. But the first part.. Aunt Jane's part was written in ink.. Vicky wanted to scream.. How did the killer know her name? 


End file.
